Bittersweet
by Inkfire
Summary: He played on and on, until she broke into his hands. A one-shot for the Songfics challenge on xoxLewrahxox's forum.


**A one-shot for the Songfics challenge in xoxLewrahxox's forum: _Je ne regrette rien_ by Cinema Bizarre. **

**This is Bellamort – because I just had to. Exactly 500 words, without the lyrics. **

_**Songfics**_

_**Choose a song that you feel related to the Death Eaters and their families, or the HP world in general. Write a 100-word or 500-word drabble inspired by the song. It might be a good idea to provide the lyrics that inspired you.**_

_We all have our secrets  
They're better left unsaid  
We all have our issues  
That we want to forget_

She was my secret. She was my weakness. And the anger it caused me I took out on her. __

I was getting kicks  
Out of my box of tricks  
I was playing with her mind  
Planting bombs to get inside

My plaything – she was nothing more, she would never be anything more.

Such a beautiful game – slow and bitter-sweet – she was so beautiful in pain, with her face contracted in an useless endeavour to conceal her boiling emotions, flushed and shaking, hating the tears she could not hold back. I could read it all on her face. I tasted her tears, wiped them away softly – but their pale, wet paths I dried with a blow. It would not do if she grew too confident around me. __

But now my favourite toy has left

_  
_She still bears my Mark. I can still hurt her – what has changed? What can possibly change?

She is still mine.

Somehow.

_And she said_

She didn't speak, but I always knew how to read her eyes. No need for Legilimency – she was special.  
_  
There's no regrets_

She accepted everything I gave her. She worshipped the pain –

_  
Why's love and hate  
Always step ahead  
What's left_

She had a heart – unlike me – and it wasn't frozen; she longed for deep, deep feelings, and they burned her inside.

Until she had nothing left to give, and she couldn't take it anymore.

_  
Caught in betrayal  
We failed_

She couldn't take it. She had no more strength. She had become too weak.

I hadn't seen the limit – I had crossed the line – and my plaything was done for, a broken doll in my hands.

_  
Je ne regrette rien  
We failed  
Je ne regrette rien_

We had shared something.

But it is over now.

I still have a servant – what should I regret? __

It was all so cosy  
Her world of lillipinks  
Rubbing all my glitter  
On my litter to sink in

They said she had lost it. I knew better than that. She still knew – she knew the world, our fight, her heart – and maybe, a little of mine.

She tried to protect herself.

But this must be an acquired behaviour. She had always walked willingly into the flame before.

She couldn't stop now. Trapped in her life, in her love, in herself.

She was sinking. Mercilessly, I played on.

_Washing with the paste  
She used for the glaze  
I was cutting up her  
Edges with disgrace_

I would be her downfall. Deep down, we always knew.

As I watch her now, I wonder when. I wonder how. Someday, somehow, she will fall. Probably soon – she lost the flame, the sparkle to go on.  
_  
But now my favorite toy has left  
And she said_

I read it in her empty eyes as she stares at me.  
I robbed her of herself – yet she would have given it willingly.

_  
There's no regrets  
Why's love and hate  
Always step ahead  
What's left  
Caught in betrayal  
We failed  
Je ne regrette rien  
We failed  
Je ne regrette rien_

There's nothing to regret – we share bitter-sweet memories. __

I am Jekyll when I'm Hyde  
I'm a demon locked inside  


Bitter-sweet.

I used to know her limits.

I used to be in control. I knew where to start, where to stop. Sweet torture. I knew how to be soft – soothing her nightmares until I could become her worst one.

I used to know her heart. _  
_

_I am restless when I sleep  
I'm the beauty and the beast_

To her, I was a God.

Beauty is power, pain, control. I wreaked havoc in her brain. There is no beauty left inside.

_  
She knew me  
_

She knew what she was getting into.

A butterfly drawn into a flame.

Something died inside of her in one violent blaze.

_Yet she said_

Maybe I was the one to take her sanity away.

_There's no regrets  
Why's love and hate  
Always step ahead  
What's left  
Caught in betrayal  
We failed  
Je ne regrette rien  
We failed  
Je ne regrette rien  
We failed  
Je ne regrette rien_


End file.
